


Redeye

by OneWhoSitsWithTurtles



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Chance Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex, M/M, Making Out, Security Clearance, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles/pseuds/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles
Summary: Kylo Ren never dreamed of being border security at an airport for a job. He wants to be an artist, but that's easier said than done in New York City. The only thing to brighten Kylo's time on the graveyard shift of his job is the chance encounters he begins to have with a beautiful redhead by the name of Armitage Hux.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The airport security process is a bit fudged to make this story work since I originally wrote it with my experience as a Canadian going to the USA instead of USA-domestic flights.

To say that Kylo hated his job was an understatement. His mother told him that he should be grateful that his father being a pilot at the airport helped Kylo get a job there. _Yeah right_. As if Kylo could be grateful for getting shouldered with the graveyard border security shift.

 

Kylo ended up sleeping most of the day and then driving to the airport in rush hour traffic as the sun was setting. He would then proceed to sit behind a security desk from when the sun set to well after the sun had risen and check the passport of every poor soul who had taken a redeye flight into New York City.

 

It was the shift with the most assholes, guaranteed. Many humans were capable of at least acting civil, but not when they were sleep deprived and jetlagged. This meant that Kylo and his regulated string of questions were the last thing standing between the passengers and their escape from the airport.

 

Needless to say, he received little thanks for doing his job.

 

It was a night like any other. Kylo was counting through the last two hours of his shift and becoming increasingly certain that some horrible magic was slowing the progression of every clock within sight. Kylo got a notification on his computer that a flight had landed, warning him of another wave of passengers fast approaching.

 

Kylo heard them seconds before he saw them, a tired shuffle of feet and a half-hearted murmur from those least exhausted or most determined to chat. He watched security direct people to the correct lines and then turned back to his monitor as he yawned.

 

“Yeah, me too,” a clipped voice startled Kylo from his bored haze. “Though it’s less reassuring when security is sleeping on the job.”

 

Kylo looked at the man who had walked up to his kiosk, ready to snap the first insult he could think of to the snotty businessman who must’ve been sitting in first class in order to be first in line. The words caught in his throat though; fuck, the man was gorgeous. He had bright red hair that must’ve been slicked back upon departure but was now sleep-mussed and slightly askew. The stranger’s eyes were blue and sharp like cut sapphire, and the features of his face were distinguished. He looked well dressed as well, though Kylo could only judge by his light overcoat.

 

“Did you manage to master sleeping with your eyes open?”

 

Kylo snapped out of it and cleared his throat. “Passport and customs card, please,” he requested, and then put it under the scanner when the stranger handed it over. “Armitage Hux?” Kylo read the name populated on the screen and then looked at the man again, happy for another excuse to stare.

 

“That’s me,” Hux confirmed with a sigh, though he seemed more tired than irritable. “Just call me Hux though. I’m not fond of my first name.”

 

Kylo forced himself to look back at the screen. There were no warnings or flags to stop Hux from entering New York State. “How long will you be staying in New York?”

 

“A few days,” Hux answered. “My return flight to LA is booked for Thursday.”

 

“Business or pleasure?” Kylo asked.

 

Hux seemed to give Kylo a long stare, though it was probably just the jetlag. “Business, unfortunately.”

 

“Unfortunately?”

 

Hux raised an eyebrow at the extra question but indulged Kylo. “Frankly I’d rather be at home in bed.”

 

“Same,” Kylo admitted and then stamped Hux’s passport before handing everything back. “Have a pleasant stay in New York.”

 

“Doubtful, but thanks.” Hux took his papers and then walked away. Kylo felt foolish watching him go until Hux was a few steps away and sent him a glance over his shoulder. Both of them startled at being caught looking, and they shared a sheepish smile until Hux rounded a corner to approach baggage claim.

 

#

 

It was only two weeks later when Kylo saw Hux again. It was another Sunday-to-early-Monday-morning redeye flight from LA to New York, arriving at the same time as Hux's last one had. Kylo spotted Hux queuing up in line but there were a few people ahead of him. Their eyes locked for a moment, both of them doing the mental calculation and realizing it was very unlikely they would be paired up again. As expected, instead of Hux, Kylo got a grouchy old man who glared at Kylo like he was doing the devil’s work by asking his standard set of questions.

 

Out of the corner of his eye Kylo saw Hux getting called to another kiosk but there was nothing Kylo could do except deal with his current passenger. He expected Hux to be long gone by the time Kylo was finished with the difficult old man. To his pleasant surprise, when Kylo was free and looked around he saw Hux standing past the kiosks and leaning against the wall.

 

Hux was staring directly at him, watching Kylo. When their eyes met again and Kylo realized Hux had been waiting for him, he couldn’t stop his smile or the fluttering of his heart. There was no way Hux could come back through security, or for Kylo to go to him. But Hux gave him a small wave and returning smile before rounding the corner, and Kylo told himself that had to be enough.

 

#

 

A month passed with no sign of the redheaded beauty with the lovely smile. Reasonably Kylo knew Hux likely wouldn’t be traveling constantly, and would avoid redeye flights if possible. Still, each night without seeing Hux again had Kylo’s disappointment mounting until, for his own sanity, he had to give up hope. After all, it was a massive airport with millions of passengers taking an endless wave of flights. The odds were against them.

 

Kylo told himself to stop thinking about Hux and slowly he did. Kylo reminded himself that just because they had shared smiles and Hux had held back to give him a wave didn’t mean anything. All Kylo knew about Hux was what was on his passport: American, 34 years old, passport expires in two years. Not much to go on, except that Hux was four years older than him. And besides, Hux had probably long since forgotten about him.

 

“You know, it seems rather unfair.”

 

Kylo jolted out of his thoughts when he heard a voice he had somehow already memorized. “What does?” he asked Hux as he looked up and met those blue eyes.

 

Hux looked tired, but amused. “First, that you seem to be getting paid to sleep.”

 

“I wasn’t—”

 

“Second,” Hux cut him off with a slight smirk, “that you know my name but I don’t know yours.”

 

“Kylo,” he offered immediately. “Kylo Ren.”

 

Hux handed over his passport and papers without being prompted. “It’s good to see you, Kylo Ren.”

 

Mechanically Kylo scanned the passport and confirmed there were no issues, though his attention was on Hux himself. “Is it?”

 

“You’re a sight for sore eyes,” Hux said, and then huffed a laugh. “Literally.”

 

Kylo chuckled. “You’re pretty easy on the eyes yourself.”

 

Despite being relatively confident in approaching and complimenting Kylo, Hux seemed unaccustomed to receiving compliments in return. His eyes flashed away and then back nervously, and his smile turned shy. “Thanks.”

 

“Business or pleasure?” Kylo asked, knowing people might cause problems for them if he detained Hux too long.

 

“Business,” Hux’s expression soured. “Per usual.”

 

“What business has you flying so late all the time?” Kylo asked, genuinely curious.

 

“Family business,” Hux explained. “My father handles the financial profiles for many wealthy people. I do a lot of the analytics and strategy behind the scenes but some clients are old school and prefer in-person meetings rather than using Skype.”

 

“And your father can’t delay these meetings to let you get a more reasonably-timed flight?” Kylo wondered. Not that he minded running into Hux, but the man looked like he could benefit from a good week of sleep.

 

Hux shook his head. “You don’t know my father. I wouldn’t be surprised if he was the one who intentionally books the meetings for early mornings and only tells me the night before.”

 

“I think my father forgets I exist most of the time,” Kylo confessed.

 

Hux considered him and then shrugged. “I think I’d prefer that honestly. But sorry.”

 

Kylo shrugged too. Now wasn’t the time or place for them to delve into their father issues. He grabbed the stamp for Hux’s passport and confirmed everything was in order. Kylo was about to hand everything back but at the last minute got a burst of confidence.

 

Hux watched silently as Kylo grabbed a sticky note and scribbled down his phone number before slipping it between the pages of Hux’s passport. Kylo handed it all back nervously and watched as Hux flipped through his passport to find the sticky note. “Have a pleasant stay in New York.”

 

When Hux realized he had been given a phone number, he smiled. “I will,” he said, before departing.

 

#

 

Kylo would be lying if he said he didn’t keep his phone at his side constantly after that, and didn’t get a burst of nervous excitement each time it chimed with a text. None of them were from Hux though, and after a few days had passed Kylo forced himself to accept the fact that he might’ve been reading too much into the interactions between two sleep-deprived men.

 

Kylo resumed his normal routine and told himself to stop reacting whenever he spotted someone on the sidewalk with red hair. Work remained boring and unfulfilling, his parents remained busy and absent, and Kylo’s social life remained a circle of one; namely, the circle of his fist some mornings when he was alone in bed but not yet tired enough to sleep.

 

One night when Kylo was getting ready for work his phone buzzed. He was confused at first when he saw the text was from an unknown number but his heart raced when he read the contents of the message: _It’s Hux. I would have texted sooner but my father had me running around all week while I was in New York and I just got home._

 

Encouraged by the fact that a week later Hux still had his phone number and cared enough to text, Kylo typed out a quick response: _I get it. Did everything go well?_

 

 _The meeting was pointless and unnecessary but it was successful in the eyes of the client so I suppose it was_ , Hux responded immediately.

 

Kylo liked the idea that despite the distance between them, they were both connected through the messages. Unfortunately it couldn’t last; if Kylo didn’t leave in five minutes he would be late for work. _That’s good. Sadly I have to go to work._

 

_That’s okay. I should sleep._

 

It was impossible to determine tone through texts but Kylo got the feeling Hux was annoyed. _I don’t want to stop talking_ , he admitted.

 

Kylo was standing by the door, dressed and with car keys in hand, but he was too busy watching for another text to move. At last it came. _And miss out on flirting with more exhausted passengers?_

 

Kylo frowned. _I don’t flirt with anyone else except you_. It was perhaps more of a confession than he had planned but he didn’t want to give Hux the wrong idea.

 

 _Good_ , Hux texted after a minute. _Now get to work. If I can, I’ll let you know when my next flight will be._

 

 _Please do_ , Kylo messaged and then put his phone in his pocket before walking outside. He would officially be late for work but he couldn’t even bring himself to care.

 

#

 

Working in an airport was not one of Kylo’s life goals. What he wanted was to become an artist who made enough money off his works to cover more than just the month’s groceries. Kylo was good at his craft but in New York it was hard to stand out and get a chance to really do something with his talent. Plus, it was hard to create a large volume of new pieces since Kylo was usually busy sleeping during the day in preparation for his upcoming night shifts. Because of this, Kylo had started to bring a sketchbook to his desk so he could draw in the lulls between arriving flights. There were plenty of interesting characters to sketch, the people passing through customs in every shape and size.

 

“That looks like me.”

 

Kylo slammed his sketchbook closed so quickly that his pencil went skidding over the edge of his desk. When Kylo looked up, Hux was standing there with a raised eyebrow, expecting an answer. “Give a guy some warning,” Kylo huffed and snatched the passport Hux had set on the counter.

 

“Isn’t part of the job description for border security to be constantly vigilant?” Hux teased.

 

“Something like that,” Kylo grumbled, scanning the papers and handing it all back. “I wasn’t expecting to see you.”

 

“My phone died after my father called and I headed straight for the airport,” Hux said and took his papers back. “I haven’t had a chance to charge it. So,” Hux glanced over at the now-closed sketchbook. “You draw?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“You draw me?” Hux probed. Noticing that Kylo was nervous, Hux added, “It looks really well done.”

 

Kylo brushed his fingers over the closed sketchbook. Many people had seen his work before but for some reason Hux’s praise meant far more to him. “Thanks.”

 

“Can I see more of them?” Hux requested.

 

“Um…” Kylo trailed off. He could feel the impatient eyes of everyone else in line. They were taking too long. “I really shouldn’t have it out,” he said, though his desire to show Hux each sketch and explain the stories behind them was immense.

 

“How about I charge my phone and text you?” Hux offered.

 

Kylo nodded his agreement immediately. “How long will you be staying in New York?”

 

“A week for a conference.”

 

“For business then?” Kylo asked.

 

Hux smiled. “Hopefully there will be some pleasure as well,” he said, and then was gone.

 

#

 

After Kylo’s shift he hadn’t gotten any texts so he slid into bed and set his phone on the bedside table next to him. In the late afternoon Hux woke him with a text, saying he had a business dinner to attend that night but would be free the following afternoon and evening. Kylo texted back that he was free as well, and then promptly called work to take a vacation day. It was last minute but Kylo knew one of the newbies would be happy for the extra shift and the overnight premium.

 

Hux requested that Kylo bring his sketchbook and then texted the address and room number at the downtown hotel where he was staying. After that Hux had to put his phone away and Kylo was left wondering how he could possibly focus on work that night when all he could think about was what it would be like talking to Hux freely and really getting to know him.

 

#

 

Kylo had known the hotel would be nice since it was downtown New York but he still felt out of place when he walked into the lobby. The floor was polished marble with glittering chandeliers hanging above, and Kylo was quite certain his jeans, leather jacket and messenger bag holding his sketchbook stuck out like a sore thumb. Regardless, at this point Kylo wasn’t going to let anything stop him, not even his nerves. He caught one of the elevators up to the correct floor and then sought out the room number Hux had mentioned in his text.

 

Kylo only had to wait a few seconds after knocking before the door opened and revealed Hux, who was still in business attire from the morning panel he had to attend at the conference. Kylo thought Hux looked very handsome in his suit, though he was sorely tempted to undo Hux’s tie and run his fingers through Hux’s gelled hair. Judging by the way Hux’s eyes skimmed over Kylo, Hux appreciated the way Kylo looked as well.

 

Hux motioned Kylo into the room and locked the door behind them. Then he wrapped his arms around Kylo’s neck and pulled him closer until Hux was wedged between the wall and Kylo’s overheating body. “You should know that I don’t make a habit of this,” Hux spoke in a hushed voice, bestowing Kylo with his secret, “but I wanted to kiss you since I met you so I hope you don’t mind fucking and then talking later.”

 

“Not with you,” Kylo answered and then, because Hux had already confirmed what he wanted and there was no longer a reason to worry, Kylo leaned in and captured Hux’s lips with his own. The kiss was tentative and slightly awkward for a moment but then they found a rhythm and it felt to Kylo like their lips fit together like custom puzzle pieces. Kylo enjoyed the softer kiss and then deepened it by brushing his tongue against Hux’s bottom lip.

 

Hux moaned and parted his lips and Kylo flattened Hux harder against the wall to feel every inch of their bodies pressed together. Kylo became immediately addicted to how responsive Hux was, offering noises of pleasure and rocking against Kylo with need. He liked knowing Hux was enjoying this as much as he was, and it filled Kylo with a heady desire for more.

 

It didn’t take long for them to start pulling away layers of clothing, Kylo starting with Hux’s tie just so he could pry apart Hux’s shirt collar and kiss his pale neck. When their clothes were in a jumbled pile on the floor, Hux took Kylo’s hand and led him to the large bed.

 

Hux allowed Kylo to prepare him with impatient fingers and lube Hux had pre-purchased and hidden away in the bedside table. They continued to kiss throughout the process, Kylo devouring Hux until his lips were kiss-bruised and red. By the time Kylo had worked three fingers into Hux’s body they were both desperate and Kylo didn’t hesitate when Hux told him to grab a condom from the drawer where the lube had been.

 

Being inside Hux felt more amazing than Kylo had ever imagined – and he had spent plenty of time in his bed imagining it. Hux was tight and hot around Kylo’s cock and Hux clung to Kylo to keep him close like he never wanted them to part.

 

Kylo was certain he had never seen a sight as beautiful and breathtaking as Hux bouncing in his lap, taking Kylo to the hilt on each downward thrust while Kylo met him halfway with a thrust of his own. Kylo sat back against the pile of pillows and Hux’s knees framed him in. Kylo had his hands on Hux’s narrow hips, helping to stabilize him as he bounced. The grip of his fingers slipped against sweaty skin and for some reason that made Kylo smile even though he could barely breathe through his exertion.

 

When Kylo was getting close he moved one hand from Hux’s hip to encircle his swollen length, desperate to feel Hux finish with Kylo inside him. As Kylo started stroking him, Hux gave a cry and threw his head back. A few more rough thrusts and Hux was coming in Kylo’s lap, seed splattering across Kylo’s tense stomach. Between the heat of Hux’s release branding his skin and the sensation of Hux clenching rhythmically around him, Kylo was already done for. But what pushed him over the edge was Hux tucking his face against Kylo’s neck and moaning his name on a shaky exhale.

 

Kylo huffed and gripped Hux as tightly as he dared as he came, silently wishing he wasn’t wearing a condom so he could fill Hux with his seed. It didn’t take away from the earth-shattering pleasure of it though, and it took Kylo longer than it ever had to catch his breath and for his hips to stop twitching.

 

Once they were both spent and relaxed, Kylo slipped out of Hux remorsefully. They lay together for a few minutes, kissing tiredly until Hux eventually got up to grab a wad of tissues for them both to clean up slightly. After the condom was tied off and in the trash along with the soiled tissues, they both curled up together once again, under the blankets this time.

 

Conversation came easily to them; easier than Kylo had anticipated. Legs tangled and fingers exploring aimlessly, they spoke more of their lives and what interested them. When a comfortable lull settled over them, Kylo kissed Hux softly and smiled into it when Hux kissed him back. At some point Hux queried after the sketchbook and Kylo grabbed it from his bag. He let Hux flip through the pages at his leisure, trying to not be anxious about what Hux might think.

 

“You draw people you see at the airport?”

 

Kylo nodded. “The ones that catch my eye.”

 

“But you must only see them for a few minutes at most. You do it from memory?” Kylo shrugged and nodded again. “Stop being modest; these are incredibly good.”

 

“Thank you,” Kylo said, genuinely pleased.

 

He tensed up slightly when Hux reached the first of many pages that portrayed Hux himself from various angles, and with different outfits. Kylo needn’t have worried though; Hux didn’t seem upset. “I suppose I caught your eye numerous times,” Hux joked.

 

“You could say that,” Kylo agreed and smiled.

 

Hux took his time studying each portrait, whether it was of him or another random stranger, and Kylo relaxed against the pillows with an arm loosely wrapped around Hux’s waist. “You know, I have a friend back in LA who’s been looking for a portrait artist to hire at her studio,” Hux said hesitantly after another long bout of silence. “Her name is Phasma. I would love to show her some of your work.”

 

“You think my drawings are good enough?” Kylo hedged.

 

“Definitely,” Hux looked at Kylo and then back to his most recent drawing of Hux. “I know she’d offer you a job on the spot. Though it would be in LA… Perhaps I’m getting ahead of myself…”

 

Kylo pulled Hux down into a slow, lingering kiss. When they parted, Kylo said, “You’re not.” After all, Kylo didn’t have anything tying him to New York except his job, which could now potentially be replaced by a job doing what he loved. Plus then he would be in the same city as Hux, which would mean they could actually explore this connection they had felt for one another. Kylo had an idea. “But let me buy you dinner first.”

 

Hux kissed Kylo again, which was all the answer Kylo needed.

 

#

 

**One Year Later**

 

“Please tell me you made extra coffee?” Hux asked as he stepped out of their bedroom and into the kitchen, newly showered and in his best suit.

 

“It’s in your travel mug,” Kylo held it up from where it had sat on the breakfast bar. “And if you wait another minute your bagel will be ready.”

 

“I can get a bagel on my way,” Hux said as he stepped into his shoes.

 

“Too bad.” The bagel popped from the toaster and Kylo started to butter it.

 

“I’m going to be late,” Hux groused, but stood on the mat at the entrance to their condo and sipped his coffee while he waited.

 

“It’s the opening of _your_ branch of the family business,” Kylo reasoned as he finished with the bagel and walked it over. “You’re the boss so now they have to wait for _you_.”

 

“It still doesn’t look good for the boss to be late,” Hux said and accepted the bagel before giving Kylo a kiss. “Say hi to Phasma for me. Dinner is at 7pm, right?”

 

“Please don’t work late and miss your own celebration dinner,” Kylo rolled his eyes. “We’ve had these reservations for a month.”

 

“I’ll be there,” Hux promised. “Looking forward to it, though not as much as our private celebration later.”

 

Hux’s smirk never failed to drive Kylo wild. “If you’re not careful I’m going to strip you out of that suit and then you’ll _really_ be late.”

 

“Okay, I’m going,” Hux moved towards the door but not before allowing Kylo to steal another quick kiss. “Love you.”

 

“Love you too,” Kylo smiled and waved Hux out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://onewhositswiththeturtles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
